songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 4
|exproducer = |presenters = |conductor = |director = |host = Telewizja Polska (TVP) |venue = , Poland |winner = "Try" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 29 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = Chandelier, Sia |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = }} Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 4, also referred to as ESCT #04, was the fourth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, held in Krakow, Poland for the first time and for the second time in a row in Poland. Twenty-nine countries have applied so far in the fourth edition. Four new countries have debut in the fourth edition, one of them is the balkan country Bosnia and Herzegovina, the other one is Armenia, Bulgaria and finally Cyprus. Finally four countries have returned for the contest and they are Denmark, Finland, Iceland and Malta. The countries which withdraw from the contest this time were Austria, Belarus, Macedonia, Portugal and Switzerland. This was the edition with most participants, 29 countries. P!nk from Denmark was the fourth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Try receving a total of 155 points and achieving the record with most points at that moment. Spain finished in second place, with Russia finishing in third place. This is the first time which the participant countries could select whether they choose their songs internally or make a preselection. Also this is the first edition which a semifinal is organized. Participants Twenty-nine countries have applied so far in the fourth edition. Four new countries have debut in the fourth edition, one of them is the balkan country Bosnia and Herzegovina, the other one is Armenia, Bulgaria and finally Cyprus. Finally four countries have returned for the contest and they are Denmark, Finland, Iceland and Malta. The countries which withdraw from the contest this time were Austria, Belarus, Macedonia, Portugal and Switzerland. This was the edition with most participants, 29 countries. Despite of this, Portugal and Romania attempted to parcitipate at the beginning of the confirmation process but finally they decided to not take part in the contest. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : # # # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in one or two previous editions. # # # # # 'Songs' Results Semifinal Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. Final *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged